


【霜铁】Invisible, illegible（灵魂伴侣AU）

by FloraFangfei



Series: 天降邪神 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki's magic is restricted, M/M, Soulmates, awful description of battle, the author is talking gibberish
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: 每个人都有命定的灵魂伴侣。Tony不知道他的灵魂标记是什么意思。而Loki选择把那个耻辱的名字隐藏起来。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 天降邪神 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 一个开头

**Author's Note:**

> 全系列开头！

地点：尼福尔海姆

“我……我真傻……”Loki抬头看着Thor泫然欲泣的脸，努力扯出一个笑。

“No，Loki！”但是Thor怀里的黑发神已经停止了呼吸。

Thor和那个中庭蝼蚁离开后，Loki才睁开眼睛，盯着Thor和蝼蚁消失的地方，许久扯出一个有点悲伤又无可奈何的笑容。他打个响指，身形随着一道金绿色的光消失了。

转场。地点：中庭/地球

Tony。人在家中坐，神从天上来。他正大半夜的窝在沙发上写代码，突然看见一道绿光在中央公园上空一闪，什么东西掉了下来，吓得他一激灵，搁在大腿上的笔记本和地面来了个亲密接触。“Holy shit！JARVIS，和爸爸一起去看看！”

所以Loki醒来发现自己正躺在一张床上。低头看，有人给自己换了衣服，白色的T恤和黑运动裤。自己腹部的伤口已经被处理，可以感受到绷带。正想起身才发现双手腕各被套了一个金属环，右手上的那个还连着一条链子，拴在床头。挣扎无果，魔法也没有回应他。

突然门被推开了。“好久不见，Reindeer Games。”是Stark。

“顺便说下，不要尝试挣脱了，手环和链子是特制的，床也是。”

“我……怎么来这儿了？”Loki清清嗓子。自己声音嘶哑。“我明明……”

“这问题还给你。”Stark一脸风轻云淡。“因为我也不知道。Well不管了，反正你都来了，就别走了先，等下次你哥来了再跟他走吧，我可不敢放你到处跑。”

“那把我锁在床上？这就是你的待客之道？”Loki忍不住说。

“不不不不！你把我当什么了？虐待狂？”Stark一脸嫌弃，上前抓住Loki的右手。Loki下意识挥开，Stark却按了手环上的某个机关，链子和手环脱开了。

“向你介绍我的最新发明，反魔力强磁手铐。”Stark一脸得意。“里面有一个反魔力装置，会在你输出魔法时制造一个力场把它抵消。至于你那神的力量，只要JARVIS检测到你想攻击我，手铐的强磁铁自动开始工作，在我让它们松开之前你就只能像一只被捆好的鸡一样待着了。哦顺便说一句你脚上也有这么一对。”

Loki向下一摸，果然。

凡人显然被他那阴沉到能滴出水的表情逗乐了。“没办法，Bambi，我的地盘，我的规矩。好了，你可以在大厦的这几层活动，别下楼别上天台。JARVIS会带你到处转转。玩的开心！”他笑得一脸促狭。

Loki。沉默。

Stark离开了。


	2. Invisible，illegible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于设定：灵魂伴侣版本比较多，我的设定是人在成年的时候手腕上会出现灵魂印记，是你的灵魂伴侣的母语签名（全名）。然后二人也不会互相影响啦，无法互相读心什么的，一个死了另外一个也会好好儿活着，但是标记会消失。基本上除了会对对方有好感不会有别的作用。

**1**

Loki盯着凡人离开的方向良久。你还没有解出来啊，他心想着，手抚上自己套在左手的护腕，不知是庆幸还是失落。他虽然无法输出魔力，但已成型的咒语不会被区区凡人的机械打破。他藏在护腕下的灵魂印记一阵抽痛。

~~

Loki在Stark大厦中安顿下来。JARVIS给了他一间卧室。他找到了一个基本没人进的图书馆。Loki几乎天天泡在那里，看各种书打发时间。

他还是会习惯性地用魔法，但只有当发现使不上劲的时候才意识到自己现在暂时无法施法。挺不舒服的。过了几天他逐渐有意克制自己施法的欲望，假装无事发生。有时看书看腻了或者饿了，他会去凡人的厨房捣乱。或是正经做菜，或是用各种食材代替它们在阿斯加德的魔法版本，尝试熬药。当然每次的结果都差不多，他得到一锅味道诡异的菜汤和满操作台被搞得奇奇怪怪的食材。他会放任不管或者索性把菜汤泼的到处都是，食材乱扔，反正他是混乱之神嘛。然后下一次他来的时候会看见一个完好的厨房。仿佛没有被他破坏过。

他这样做了几次，这种事情是永远做不厌的。直到有一次，他在进厨房的时候看见了正在煮咖啡的Tony。他穿着一件到处是油渍的白背心，鸡窝头也沾着机油，更不要提他的手臂和裤子了。

JARVIS正说着什么。“Sir，您需要休息了，”声音严肃。“您现在已经……”他被自己的造物主打断了。“啊呦，Rock of Ages！什么风把你刮厨房来了？”他晃晃悠悠地端起杯子灌了一口。“我说最近厨房怎么老跟被炸了似的，是你干的吧？嗨，不愧是混乱之神哈，但你下次制造完混乱记得收拾收拾，机器人来搞的话比较不方便，毕竟它们一个个傻夫夫的。”Loki没搭理他。他已经被看破了，再说Tony在的话捣乱就没什么意思了。他径直忽略过Tony，从冰箱里掏出一只苹果放到水龙头下冲洗，从抽屉里翻出一把水果刀给洗好的苹果削皮。

Tony靠在操作台上，愣愣地看着Loki灵活的双手。空气安静了一会儿，突然。“你是有多喜欢这个护腕啊。”Loki的手停顿了一下。“要知道，你大驾光临的第一天，我和JARVIS给你换衣服的时候都扒不下来，那玩意儿跟长你手上了似的。好在你胳膊上也没受伤我们也没管。”他又灌了口咖啡，吐出一口气。“一个名字，一个名字而已，真的有那么重要吗？大概率事件是你一辈子也遇不上她。”Loki瞟了他一眼。怎么会不重要呢，他苦涩地想。凡人还自顾自地说着，“就拿我来说，我都不知道我这位说的哪国语言……”他漫不经心地抬起左手腕。“不过这家伙字儿倒不错……”

Loki撇过头，好像冲洗水果刀这件事突然变得无比有趣。不，他一点也不想看到Tony的印记。他知道那写的是什么。如尼文*的Loki Laufeyson。（作者特地上网查的！如尼文，runes，又叫卢恩文或者如恩文，中世纪欧洲某些日耳曼民族的语言 阿萨人应该也说这种语言吧）因为他那“摘不下来”的护腕下的字正是英语的Anthony Edward Stark。

~~

从Loki成年那一天，这个名字出现在他手腕内侧的那一刻，Loki的噩梦就开始了。一个中庭人！怎么回事？他是一个皇子，卑微的人类怎么配得上他？他不敢相信这个命运的玩笑。在他的执意要求下，Frigga叹息着保证不告诉别人，用一个黑色的皮革护腕把他的左手腕包了起来。“孩子，不要以他为耻。”她不压其烦地重复。“命运自有其安排。”

但Loki知道，Odin和那些贵族肯定不会这样想。本来就不被看好的二皇子，灵魂伴侣又是个中庭人。哎呀呀，真丢阿斯加德的脸，不要让他继承王位了。所以Loki手腕上的字母成为了一个秘密。

Thor的灵魂伴侣也是中庭人。Jane Foster。但那根本不重要。他是人见人爱的大皇子，灵魂伴侣不重要，一点都不重要。但是搁在Loki身上。哈哈。有个中庭词叫双标，搁这儿用真合适。

~~

Loki的回忆被打断了。“嘿Lokes，我记得你们神有种什么‘通语’对吧，你来帮我看看这写的是什么玩意儿？”Loki僵了。“来吧Lokitty，别害羞，不就翻一个名字嘛。诶你今儿咋这沉默，猫咬舌头了？”他被自己的玩笑逗乐了。

Loki假装无事发生，转过身。Stark还举着手腕。Loki慢吞吞地看了几眼。“这是如尼文。你的伴侣可能是阿萨人或精灵族。但看这个姓，Laufeyson。他是一个约顿人。霜巨人，他们是未开化的民族，野蛮人，你也不要指望找到他了。约顿海姆已经近毁了，他估计早死了。”Loki说着，忽略掉心底的苦涩和异样的快感。

“一个母语如尼文的约顿人吗？哟呵，真有意思！Laufey我记得是约顿王啊，那这也是个王子喽？你别这样看我，你哥带着魔法锤子来地球之后我就恶补了北欧神话。等等。‘他（he）’？是个男的？你怎么知道的？”

Loki后知后觉说漏嘴。 “这是个男名。”他搪塞道。“那也不一定，Alex或者Sam就是男女通用……”该死的。Loki得溜了。如果钢铁侠知道自己最讨厌的敌人是自己的灵魂伴侣，还不知道会怎么反应呢。他做出一副不耐烦的样子，“问完了吧，我走了。”转身离开。却只听身后“咚”的一声。Loki回头看时，Tony倒在地上不省人事，咖啡撒了一地。

**2**

Loki手中的苹果落地。

“Ton——Stark！”他在凡人身边蹲下。“到底是怎么搞的？”

“Sir已经两天没睡觉了，Mr Laufeyson。”JARVIS的声音吓了Loki一跳，毕竟AI也没怎么主动和他说过话，但是他很快反应过来。“我该怎么做？”（咳咳这里如果有哪儿写的不对请跟我说）

十分钟后Loki公主抱着Tony向他的卧室走去。他把工程师放在床上，站了一会儿，坐到床边的椅子上，呆呆地看着Tony的睡颜。眼下的乌青。疲惫的皱纹。Loki思绪飘忽。

~~

Loki曾经按奈不住好奇心，来中庭找过自己的灵魂伴侣。他第一次见到Tony时，后者才刚成年。他毫不费力的找到Tony，毕竟他是人群中最耀眼的那一个。他看着Tony在酒吧里左拥右抱，谈笑风生。Tony Stark，一个天才，人们这样说。Loki不能否认自己心底在听到这些人的话时小小的欣喜和骄傲。他的灵魂伴侣肯定是最优秀的。他远远地看着Tony搂着一个漂亮的女孩上楼，转身走出酒吧。

他第二次来中庭，Tony的父母刚刚逝世。他躲在人群后面看到不同的人上前和Tony握手，小声的说着抱歉之类的话。Tony脸上没有一丝表情，生硬的点头。人群散去之后，Tony在Howard和Maria Stark的墓前站了许久。他的身侧只有他的挚友，一个黑人，好像叫Rodes，Loki听到有人这样叫他。他眼看着Tony的肩膀小幅度抖动，眼泪像开了闸一样流下来。Rodes的手安慰地搭在他的背上。

后面他又去找了几次Tony，他装成某集团总裁到Stark工业的宴会上和Tony握手。他的手很有力，手掌粗糙，像战士的手，Loki想。Tony自如地和各种人周旋着，与此同时勾搭上了一个漂亮的女记者，很快就搂着她的腰上了门口的某辆豪车。这次Loki隐身，跟着Tony回到他的豪宅，站在卧室门口，看着Tony胡乱地叫着宝贝蜜糖，和那个女记者二人互相扒着衣服，跌跌撞撞滚到床上，很快开始疯狂的抽插。等二人睡下，他还在那儿站着。他那样站了一夜。

然后他老实在阿斯加德待了几年，一直到Thor被“流放”到中庭后才控制不住去看Tony。他变形成陪酒女郎，和自己的灵魂伴侣滚到了床上。这一次和上次他看到的那一场活春宫并无太大差别，除了他是以第一视角体验的。这样想便觉得内心苦涩。索性放任性欲掌控大脑，一夜翻云覆雨。Tony睡死后，Loki抬起他的左臂。他看到Tony左腕上的名字。Loki。Laufeyson？怎么？他想起约顿海姆一役。Loki赶回阿斯加德。戳破Odin的谎言。称王。彩虹桥一战。掉进虚空。

后来他侵略中庭，意外的再次遇见Tony。这次，他是要占领中庭的邪神，对方是正义的地球卫士钢铁侠。天台上对峙，他当时被泰坦折磨得头脑混乱，精神状态极不稳定，他近乎残忍地把男人扔下窗户，看着他被装甲救起，心里不知是失落还是庆幸。没时间品味了。Hulk闯进来把他揍进地板。真是不美好的回忆。

~~

Tony呻吟着醒来。Loki后知后觉自己已经在床边坐了十几个小时。他冷哼一声，赌气般地起身，椅子腿在地上摩擦出刺耳的呻吟，看到凡人皱眉。“唔呃……”

“你没把自己搞死真是一个奇迹。”

“L……Loki？你怎么……”

Loki转身向门口走去。身后却传来Tony沙哑的声音。“你可以把我扔在那儿的。”Loki没有回头。“做这事对我有百利无一害。我为什么要跟自己过不去？”他扯出一个狞笑，开门，关门。

“口是心非嘛……”Tony嘟囔着。

“Welcome back，sir。”“Thanks，J。”可能Loki也没有那么坏吧，他想。

**3**

他们的关系有了显著改善。虽然没到能勾肩搭背的程度，二人不再躲着对方，也会拌嘴互相起外号什么的。由于作者懒得写长篇的关系改善过程，这里就放几段对话象征性表示表示。

对话一

“搞毛呢，起来嗨！别天天看书了，咱们又不是在中世纪，这是二十一世纪，二十一世纪就该看电影！”

“……”（沉默并试图忽略）

“来吧老弟！”抢书。

“Stark！我在阅读！”

“严格来讲书和大厦里的一切都是我的。说不让你看就不能看。”

“Stark……”警告。

“保证你不后悔。”哄孩子的语气。“JARVIS，侏罗纪公园！”

一小时后

“这个片子也太假了。导演对恐龙大脑的体积有任何概念吗？”

“那么小的大脑细胞数量不足以支持那么高的智商。但脑补一下如果那只霸王龙的大脑与头的体积比例和人的一样会是怎样美妙的画面哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

轻笑。“不可想象。”

对话二

“诶Bambi你这件衣服穿几天了？”之前是没注意，现在发现我怎么就没见你穿过别的。

“三个月了吧。”

“你没别的衣服吗？怎么总是这件……Holy s***，我怎么能把这种事忘了！”这三个月来Loki一直在穿同一套T恤和运动裤，在睡前洗澡的时候脱下来洗，第二天早上再从烘干机里拿出洗好的衣服。

“我靠，你居然裸睡。”

“嗯？”

*咳咳*“没事。JARVIS我的笔记本去哪儿了……”

五分钟后

“来吧有什么想穿的。”

“为什么？”

“鉴于你要常住下来，我不希望你在我的大厦里没衣服穿。某些人知道了会投诉我虐待的。”

“我有衣服穿。”皱眉。

“在中庭我们讲究多样性。再说了如果这件穿破了你裸奔啊？”虽然说我也不是不希望那种事发生吧哈哈。

又过了十分钟

“不行。坚决不行。想都别想，Stark。”

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那个是什么？你要不来一件哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“那是戏服！”

“反正你们在天空之城天天不都穿的是这种，只不过把金属换成了塑料嘛。”

“不会的，别想了我不可能穿这种小丑服的。”

“但是——它有角啊！弯弯的大角，你的风格。”

“你是聋了吗？我刚才的话很清楚，我不，会，穿！”

最怕空气突然安静。Loki突然后悔自己的话是不是有点过分。

“嗯管他呢反正我买了。”幸好Tony恢复了嬉皮笑脸。Loki有点感激的看了他一眼。

后面一个小时两人挑了一些正常的衣服，当然还有相当多一部分不正常的，Loki被内心的内疚驱使着答应了把那几件衣服穿给Tony看。衣服到货之后他无比后悔当时的决定。

咳咳。

总而言之Loki在不知不觉中习惯了这种生活，和自己的灵魂伴侣每天斗（tiao）嘴（qing）的日常，而Tony和他的距离也逐渐拉近。尽管他不能向Tony诉说自己几年来隐藏已久的爱意，那只是美中不足。不幸的是，安逸的生活过久了，人会渐渐放下警戒心。就连Loki也不例外。

**4**

我们把时间轴向前倒腾到Loki在尼福尔海姆假死那会儿。他原本的目的地是阿斯加德，他本想把众神之父流放，自己再舒舒服服当几天的王。但是当Loki在世界树的枝桠上穿梭时，遇见了几只负责后勤保障的黑暗精灵，他们看见了杀死自己首领的敌人自然是不会放过。Loki正维持着快速移动的咒语，腾不出手与他们对峙，只好找了一条自己之前开辟的空间裂隙一头扎了进去。仓皇间咒语没念好，一路上磕磕绊绊，设置的终点也从地面变成了半空中。

就有了开篇的华丽降落。

Loki本应该知道黑暗精灵是不会善罢甘休的。他本应该牢牢记住这一点，时刻保持警惕的。但是他没有。

Damn it！

他不应该犯这种低级错误的！

现在他尝到后果了。

Loki正和Tony瘫在沙发上吐槽一部中二的动作片。“武打部分太夸张了。这种动作完全没必要做，在他跳舞的这功夫我早把他轰成渣渣了。”Tony如是说着往嘴里塞了一把爆米花。Loki点头表示同意，正要接话，突然客厅里闪过一道白光，三只黑暗精灵显形。

“What the——”Tony快速站起来。“JARVIS！”简易的战甲覆盖上了他的双手和双脚。

“让开。”黑暗精灵低吼，但Tony听不懂他们的语言。即使听得懂他也不会遵从。“Loki！”愤怒的黑暗精灵嘶吼着冲向半神，后者早已反应过来，抄起茶几上的水果刀，另一只手把Tony推到一边，就地打滚躲过第一次攻击。

“Loki what on earth——”Tony还没爬起来就又被迫趴下躲避一根擦着他头顶飞过的长矛。Loki下意识挡在Tony的面前，手中紧握着水果刀。“Loki Laufeyson！”黑暗精灵叫嚣。“你将为你的所作所为付出代价。”Loki召唤魔力才意识到自己的魔法现在用不上。他没有让内心的紧张显露在脸上。他勾起嘴唇，脸上一副久违的邪笑。“I’ll see you make me pay。”

一场混战。虽然这几个黑暗精灵是负责后勤保障的，但他们的势力仍不容小觑。Loki失去了魔法的优势，正吃力地一对二。Tony只是一介凡人，即使有了战甲也改变不了这个事实。他好不容易夺下一直黑暗精灵的武器，一下把它轰死，随后把注意力转向Loki。Loki找准机会绕过长矛近身，利落地割开他的喉咙。现在唯一幸存的那只黑暗精灵抓住Loki一瞬间的分心绕到他的背后，举起刀……“不！”Tony快速跑过去，简易斥力炮发射出的能量击中偷袭者，后者震惊的转身，匕首脱手，直直的向着Tony的方向飞来。好像慢动作一般，Tony感觉匕首插进自己的左腹部，疼痛袭来，Tony向后倒去。Tony看见Loki扔下沾满血的水果刀向他跑来，听见他喊自己，“Tony！”自己什么时候从Stark变Tony了？没关系不重要了……

Loki飞奔到凡人身边蹲下。刀在他倒下的时候横着划出一道巨大的伤口，Tony身下已经积了一滩血。“Tony，Tony哦Tony，别这样。”Loki小声念着。他徒劳的尝试使用魔法，但毫无悬念的失败。“JARVIS，关上手铐的魔法禁锢行吗？五分钟就够我保证，JARVIS求你了，Tony要死了。”“对不起Mr Laufeyson，但手环的魔法禁锢模块没有和我的系统相连。Sir担心您会通过我打开禁锢。”Loki小声咒骂。怎么办，怎么办？他的灵魂伴侣在他的眼前死去，他却该死的无计可施。

“Tony，Tony。”Loki轻轻抓住Tony的手。凡人的眼睛已经迷迷糊糊的闭上了。“Tony stay with me。Tony就忍一下就好，我会救你的，好吗？就忍一会儿就好……”Tony吃力的看向Loki。“你色么时候则么，鹅女情藏了？（儿女情长 捂脸.JPG）”Loki的眼中是有泪光闪动吗？又是光在开玩笑吧。邪神在他身边跪着。几秒钟好像有几年那么久。然后Loki拿起了造成制造伤口的那把刀。完了，Tony想着，他要给我个痛快了。他努力睁大眼睛。我死也要死个明白。

Loki举刀。

然后把刀刃送进了自己的胸膛。

Tony不知该作何反应，呆呆地看着Loki用手沾着从血槽流出的血液，按在Tony的伤口上，口中念着Tony听不懂的语言。有那么一两秒，无事发生，随后Loki手下涌出绿光，Tony惊讶的看着自己的伤口一点一点缩小。Loki心口上插着的刀还在淌血。他好像在发抖，但他的双手坚定地按在Tony腹部。待Tony的最后一丝疼痛消失，Loki放开了手。他脱力地向前倾倒。Tony忙扶住面色苍白的邪神，小心不要移动刀刃。他慢慢让Loki平躺下来，试图减缓血液流出的速度。“天呐你都做了什么？”邪神向他虚弱的笑笑。“JARVIS！医生呢？”他喊完这句话就感到一阵晕眩。自己也失血过多了。“我已经在您受伤的时候通知赵医生了。”“她怎么还不来？！”Loki浅绿的上衣已经被差不多染红了。“混蛋！憋死啊……”Tony咬牙切齿。眼睛发酸。

门外传来杂乱的脚步声。赵医生带着几个医护人员推着担架冲了进来。

**5**

Loki感觉自己的眼皮有千斤重。光隐隐约约从眼皮透过，眼前是一片令人舒适的暗红色。有一个女声在说话：“Tony，他会醒的。记得那次他被Hulk砸了都没事吗？”谁被Hulk砸过？这么倒霉……跟我似的……

“这次不一样啊，Pep……他上次没有把血流干啊！这都七天了……”这个声音有点熟悉。

“会没事的，他的心跳和呼吸都很正常，醒来是迟早的事。”说后半句的时候女声低了下去，仿佛对自己的话没自信。Loki听见她叹气。“说真的Tony，我还是不敢相信这半年你在你的大厦里藏了一个战犯！更别提他还……”

“我知道，但是他不是个坏人，Pepper！”Tony急忙解释。“我和他待着的这段时间，他看起来一点也不像在纽约之战中的那个疯子，真的。”叹气。“如果他死了我真的不知道该怎么办，Pep。说起来好笑，六个月前他在我面前死多少次我都不会难过……”

Loki努力想把眼睛睁开。说话的人是谁？他在哪儿？他得醒过来，快点……

“Tony。”

“蛤？”

“他得眼睛在动！”

“什么？真的？Loki，Loki！Loki能听见我说话吗？”

Loki不由自主的呻吟。他的眼睛终于睁开。映入眼帘的是一双琥珀色的双眼。

“Anth——Stark？”

“哦太棒了你还记得我是谁。”

“这儿哪儿……”他口齿不清地说。

“我的大厦，医疗室，住院区。保证不会有外星生物进来。当然你除外，因为你是一只外星人，但至少你是人形的……”

Tony很紧张，Loki意识到。他在啰嗦。而且Loki睁开眼睛之后Tony就一只避免与他对视。Loki不知道为什么。是因为觉得对自己有亏欠吗？Tony坐在一把椅子上，他身后还站着一个女人。她看到他探寻的目光，冲Loki笑了笑。“哦，呃，忘了和你介绍，这是Pepper，SI的CEO，Pep，Loki，你认识他。”

“幸会。”Loki点点头。

“公司还有事，我先走啦。你们俩好好聊。”她冲Tony挤挤眼。

她放任Tony和他在一个房间？不怕他杀了钢铁侠——哦对，反魔力手铐。在。哪儿？等等？？？他看向自己放在被子外的手腕。空空如也。什么都没有。他的护腕呢？！

护腕！Loki的眼睛惊恐的瞪大。他徒劳的捂住自己的左腕。他们已经知道了。他的胃里像是坠了一块石头，心止不住的向下沉。这时他的视野中出现了另一只手，是Tony的，手中拿着一条黑色的皮革带。Loki愣愣地接过，在左手腕系好，右手保护一般地捂在上面。“明明……”哦对。本来用来固定护腕的魔力被他无比虚弱的身体无意识地吸收用来自我修复，所以护腕自然而然就被打开了。

一阵沉默。随后Tony叹气，“是啊是啊，我已经知道了。灵魂伴侣是一个‘凡人’很让你掉价吧。”他有些自暴自弃的说着，双手比了一个夸张的双引号。“我——没有——”“嫌弃我是吧，所以你才一直把我的名字藏起来。哈哈，别以为我不知道你们神族是怎么想的，我们就是低贱的蝼蚁是吧？害我都知道，就是种族歧视那一套狗屎吗，哈，不过这次我倒是成了被歧视的那个了。既然这样你救我干什么？让我死了不更好，你手腕上的标记也没了——”

“Anthony。”半神的声音奇异的让Tony安静了两秒。“哈哈我成了Anthony是吧，不是Stark了哈？天呐你听起来想我老妈生气的时候。”“Tony，别说了，真的。”Tony闭上嘴，牙齿戏剧性地磕在一起咔的一声。邪神眼中的真诚是那么的真实。“我怎么会嫌弃你呢，Tony？”他有些不自在的别过脸， “好吧，或许我一开始有过这种念头，但是Tony，当我见到你的那一刻，那些想法都消失了。你是那么耀眼，那么聪明，和他人是那么的不同，你天生就应该站在舞台中央闪耀。Tony，我不在乎你的种族，真的。”他抬头对上工程师的视线。那一双绿眼睛是多么的真诚啊，它们祈求着Tony相信。

“真的？”Tony将信将疑。

Loki张了张口，又闭上。最后，“你不认为，在你知道我的身份后，我才是被歧视的那个吗？”声音冷淡。Tony还没反应过来。“你？怎么会呢我——”“你是故意这样来嘲笑我的吗？非要我说出来是吗？”Loki吼完，紧紧闭上眼。Tony才反应过来，刚张口就看见Loki的脸开始变蓝。浅浅的纹路出现在他的皮肤上。Tony震惊的看着Loki浑身变成一种冰雪般的蓝色。（废话一句，冰真的可以是蓝的，可上网查图）他花了一点时间找回自己的声音。“Bambi？”Loki睁开眼。它们是宝石样的红色，冷冷的看向Tony。“你你你你这是什么情况好端端干什么——”“冰霜巨人。”“——蛤？”

“冰霜巨人！”Loki烦躁的说道，“你不是恶补了北欧神话吗，你都知道Laufeyson了你肯定也知道我是冰霜巨人啊！用这个嘲笑我是吧？非要我说是吧？啊？”他自暴自弃地说，低头瞪着床单。

许久，一只手抚上Loki的小臂。“你很好看。”“什么？！”Loki猛抬头，想抽手却被坚定地按住。“我说你很好看，这种蓝色，真的。还有这些纹身也很酷。”棕色的眸子看向他，它们是那么的温暖。Loki差点就信了。他嗤笑一声，“怎么可能，你说唔——”温暖的唇堵上他的，不让他继续吐出刻薄的言论。Tony放开他，Loki愣愣的呆瞪着眼。“咳，抱歉是我越距了。”Tony老脸一红，松开手想要退开。

“哦，Tony。”他被拽进一个凉凉的怀抱里，Loki虔诚的吻着他。刚才没注意，现在才觉得Loki嘴唇的冰凉，亲起来倒还挺舒服的。也不知道是谁先张开的嘴，两条舌头钻入对方的口中，扫过每一寸空间。当二人分开时，都有点气喘吁吁的，Loki脸上挂着大大的傻笑，Tony知道自己肯定也是。

Loki先开的口。“说真的我没想过我和我的伴侣的初吻会是这种情况。”

“哈哈哈哈，我也是。”

Loki有点尴尬的嗽嗓子。“所以。”

“所以？”

“Anthony Edward Stark，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

“——”

Loki看到Tony脸上一瞬的呆滞，忙道：“没事如果你不愿意就当我刚才没说过。”

“我？我当然愿意了，Loki。”

“真的？”脸上满是惊喜。

“嗯哼真的。”

“哦过来。”

他们又亲吻了一会儿，最终Tony舒适地窝在Loki怀里，后者有一搭没一搭的摸着他的头发。

“话说，”“嗯哼？”“你是怎么把我救活的？”

“你确定想听？解释有点长。”“当然啦。”“我的魔力有两个来源。一个是从外界吸收并操纵能量，这是大部分人经过训练都能做到的。还有一个，就是我的心脏。那是我自己的魔力源泉。血液把魔力输送到我的全身。你的手铐可以中和我血液中的魔力，但是它并不能阻止其产生。我赌了一把。如果我足够强大，我的血液中的魔力可能需要一小段时间才能被完全中和。那就是说，心脏中的血液可能还蕴含着魔力。”

“所以你——”“没错。”Tony感觉Loki在微笑。“而我的身体在极其虚弱的时候会自行从外界吸收魔力恢复。”“那护腕的问题也顺带被解开了。”“聪明。”“那Loki，”“嗯哼？”“你有没有想过如果我被救活了，但是你没挺住怎么办？或者你赌错了，你没有自己想象的那样强大呢？”“哦那个啊。”Loki又笑了。“当时我什么也没想，就希望你活下去，没想过自己怎么办。我相信虽然你不怎么喜欢我，但是你会把我救活的。至于如果我赌错了，那你在海姆冥界就不孤单了。”

“神啊，那是我听过最动听的告白。”

“你想那样叫我我也不反对。”

“嘿你怎么！闭嘴，过来。”

亲吻。

“I can do this all day。”

“都说了闭嘴了你个混蛋。”

笑。“好。”

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎kudos和comments  
> 有写的不合意的地方尽管提出来骂死我我改  
> PS 想追本系列（但是估计没人哈哈哈）的同志们可以去随缘居找我 IDFlora040504 帖子就叫天降邪神


End file.
